Beverage dispensers are used to dispense beverages to customers at various locations, such as restaurants, cafeterias, theatres and other entertainment and/or food service venues. Some beverage dispensers include a dispensing head in communication with a particular drink syrup supply source via a single pipe dedicated to supply the particular drink syrup to that dispensing head. These beverage dispensers may include a dedicated dispensing head for each particular beverage.
Some beverage dispensers may have a relatively limited number of beverages that may be dispensed (e.g., equal to the number of dispensing heads on the beverage dispenser). For example, beverages typically available at some beverage dispensers are a regular cola beverage, a diet cola beverage, perhaps one or several non-cola carbonated beverages, such as a lemon-lime flavored carbonated beverage or some other fruit-flavored beverage (e.g., orange flavored carbonated beverage, and/or root beer), and perhaps one more non-carbonated beverage(s), such as a tea and/or a lemonade.
A larger number of available beverage choices, and the ability to customize beverages for consumers, may be desirable for a venue owner and/or operator. Positive user experience and user satisfaction associated with the use of a beverage dispenser may be desirable tool for a venue owner/operator to entice beverage sales and return customers. Moreover, positive user experience and user satisfaction may facilitate brand recognition for the manufacturer and/or distributor of a beverage dispenser and may be a valuable marketing tool.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for innovations in dispensers configured to dispense various beverage types, and dispensers configured to allow customization of beverages by consumers.